titleless
by dokie
Summary: two girls with a past, secrets they hold. only to meet again as strangers. one trying to get away, the other just living a lie. one thing in common is that they just want to escape. pairing: shiznat and others
1. Prologue

ok wellz heres my second attempt at another story though this ones gonna have chapters .. hopefully its good enough ill try my best. this was just an idea that was running through my head before i went to sleep one night =P

ahh cant quite think of a title yet soO until i got one ill change it .. suggestions are welcomed as the story goes on

**disclaimer: dont own a thing**

**enjoy**

* * *

_*Sniff* … *Sniff*_

"_ne Zuru what's wrong?"_

_*Sniff*_

"_Mou come on Zuru stop crying please? You know that I don't like it when you cry"_

_*Muah* as the said girl felt something soft pressed against her cheeks. Stunned she looked at her friend who had on the biggest smile, which in turn had also made her give a little smile herself._

"_There all better now so no more crying ok"_

"_Tsuki"_

_

* * *

_

_Riinng .. riinng_

As a slender hand made its way to stop the loud noise the figure then gets up and sits at the edge of the bed.

_'Ara that dream again, it felt so real. Could that have been ……'_

_

* * *

_

Somewhere else not far from, in a lone apartment lays a figure sound asleep dreaming the exact same dream as the latter.

_Riinng .. riinng .. CRASH!!_

The alarm had met its unfortunate doom just for disturbing the sleeping figure in bed.

As emerald hues stares at the ceiling lying there.

_'Gah its that dream again. What does it mean and who is that girl. Was that me in the past is it a memory? but GAH!! I don't know all I remember from before is crimson. What .. who was that……*sigh* zuru?'_

_

* * *

_

As both girls gets up and ready for the start of the day with that one dream still on their minds. Just as they were both about to leave their rooms they had slipped on a necklace both having the exact same ring on it the only difference is the engravings: 'Zuru' and the other 'Tsuki'. As a sigh escapes each of their lips just as the door closes.

_'Tsuki'_

_'Zuru'_

_

* * *

_

**sorry no omakes yet not to sure how to go on about it**

**so..how was it? should i continue it or no? tell me what ya'll think good or bad ill take it also helpful comments are welcome ... thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

well heres chapter 2 not to happy about it though i feel that it couldve been better but i just couldnt figure out how =/

**disclaimer: dnt own a thing .. borrowed the idea about the schools from a manga i read so its not my idea just the story is**

**a little shout out to fyee and lildevilish if it werent for you guys i wouldnt have continued thanks guys ^_^**

**enjoy**

* * *

_VROOM!!_

As a blue and silver ducati made its way past a chestnut haired beauty both in their own little world upon heading to school. Once arriving at the gates of Fuuka Gakuen there she sees her long time friends Reito, Haruka, and Yukino standing outside of the gate chatting.

"Ahh Shizuru good morning." Reito says with one of his charming smiles thus making the nearby girls swoon.

"Good morning Reito, Haruka, Yukino."

"Bubuzuke" Haruka says with a nod of her head

"Ahh Shizuru-san good morning" squeaks the mousy brown haired girl.

"Ara is Reito here to whisk away a girl?"

"Haha Shizuru if only that were true. No, in fact there seems to be a new transfer student that I am supposed to take care of."

"Hmm a transfer student this late? How rare"

"Yes rare indeed."

As the bell chimes students began making their way inside the building and towards their class. As they all bid farewell the three girls headed off to class. Not before Shizuru gets bombarded by her fans and Haruka scaring them away.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Not to far away a figure on a blue and silver ducati stops and takes a look around.

_'damn it where the hell is the stupid school I already got lost. Stupid directions kept leading me towards Fuuka Gakuen. I could've sworn it was around here somewhere. Damn spider and her directions. Wait .. __Ahh there it is__'_

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere...

"AHCHOO!!"

_'hmM is someone talking about me? It better not be that damn mutt. oO i wonder if its someone sexy like__...'_

"Ne ne Nao!! im hungry." was said as a loud growling sound made its ways through the ears of students near by and through out the school.

* * *

_'What the hell? its next to that other school'_

As the motorcycle makes its way towards the school, there stood another figure standing in front of the gates. Who looks up at the sound of the metal beast to only smile at the figure on it.

"Ahh you must be the new transfer student. My name is Reito Kanzaki and I would be in charge of you for the time being. Welcome to Garderobe Gakuen."

'_Keh what is with that smile of his. He could seriously blind someone with those teeth.'_

"Tsuki Kruger"

"Well Kruger-san if you please follow me"

"Ahh wait let me put my bike away first ill meet you by the doors."

As Tsuki went towards the woods to hide his bike he then made his way to the entrance. Upon entering Reito had begun giving him a tour, but Tsuki's mind was else where.

_'hmm this school doesn't seem to bad. A good place to hide out, hang low. They probably wont find me here especially since im a …'_

"Ahem..Kruger-san?"

"What?"

"Here is your schedule and this right here is your first class."

"Ahh thanks."

As Reito takes his leave Tsuki enters the class and hands the teacher over the schedule.

"Well class this here is our new transfer student Tsuki Kruger please treat him well."

All was silent for what stood before them was a person with long raven tresses that was tied at nearly the end into a loose pony tail, striking crimson eyes and a petite yet well toned frame.

"Ehh whats this? Dude looks like a girl, is he lost? Or gay? Or something? Hahaha" says a student, but little did he know a chalk made its way towards him smacking him hard in the head.

"Gah! What the hell new kid got a problem huh? It aint my fault your like that."

"Gando!! Leave him alone that's no way to treat a new student." yelled the teacher

"keh .. wh-what the hell!?"

As Tsuki began making his way towards the boy he grabbed him by the collar and gave him an icy glare, which had sent, shivers down the boys spine including everybody else. As the others were silent due to shock watching the scene before them, as they all dubbed the glare to be the 'Kruger death glare'.

"Shut the hell up if you know whats good for you" after saying that Tsuki dropped the boy on the ground and made his way towards the window seat at the back of class. Once seated he looked out the window not caring about what's going on around him.

_'damn it first day and this happened. What the hell do I look that girly shit'_

As class went on Tsuki continued to stare out the window. Wanting the day to end already.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 2 .. got 2 mention some other characters in there ahh next couple chapters there will be more peoples to come .. tell me what ya'll think .. thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 2

Again thanks for the reviews really appreciate it

**Ok so hopefully this chapter may answer some of the questions ya'll have this chapter and the next will be of flashbacks in Tsuki's POV**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Ding…Dong…Ding_

As the bell rung indicating that it was now lunch time. Tsuki had rushed out the door in search to find a secluded area. Just going with the flow to where ever his feet would take him. Upon going up some stairs and reaching a door. He had soon found himself on the roof of the school with nobody around he had then climbed a small little hut and laid there looking up at the sky being lost in his thoughts.

'_hmm Garderobe Gakuen huh? No joke an all boys school, next to it is Fuuka Gakuen an all girls school. Heh I guess the spider wasn't lying when she said that she would help out when needed I knew it would be close but not this close. But damn I thought I would fit right on in to. Guys can have long hair right? Cause I refuse to cut my hair short like that of a guys …grrrr damn spider almost chopped it off'_

**--------------FLASHBACK------------------**

_Ring…ring…ring_

"_Hey there pup what can I do for ya?" answered a red head_

"_Hey I need a favor meet me at my place"_

"_Sure thing ill be right over"_

_In an apartment sat a lone figure and a wolf pup whom lays peacefully on the couch asleep waiting for the arrival of a certain red head._

'_Gah where the hell is she damn it Nao hurry the fu…'_

_Thoughts was suddenly interrupted due to the knocking on the door._

"_Finally what took you so long?"_

"_Shut it mutt .. now tell me what do you want"_

"_ahh oO right well I need you to help me find something I can do to lay low for a while. You know so __**they **__wont find me."_

_A moment of silence ensued_

"_Oi spider! Were you listeni…"_

"_That's it I got it!" the red head exclaimed with a glint in her eyes Nao looks the latter up and down conjuring up a plan._

"_g-got what? O-Oi whats with that look? Nao!?"_

"_why of course pup your going to go to school and not just any school your gonna go to…"_

"_EHHH!! WHAT NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA GO…OW!! What the hell spider?"_

"_woof?" after the woof pup was awoken due to the loud shout that was made by its owner it had then trotted its way towards the bedroom to sleep once more._

_Once Nao had distanced herself after hitting the person who is now giving her a death glare she continues._

"_as I was saying. Pup your gonna go to Garderobe Gakuen a school for all…"_

"_hmm is that the school you go to? W-what the? OW!! shit spider stop hitting me"_

"_well then just shut up and listen stupid mutt."_

_*grumbles*_

"_that's better now where was I……oO yea that's right Garderobe Gakuen an all boys school. What better school then that one and besides ill be there when you need me. It will be easier to help you out to figuring how close it is. And to answer your question I go to Fuuka Gakuen."_

"_what your kidding right?"_

"………"

"_right"_

"……"

"_Gah your serious. Are you blind? Did you hit your head or something or are you just stupid? How the hell am I supposed to get in? im a girl for heavens sake"_

"_chill out pup I got an idea you just __**gotta**__ trust me" the red head said with a grin_

"_keh with that look I don't know…what if I get caught and then what have __**them**__ find me?"_

"_no worries … you wanted my help right? Then just do what I tell you"_

"_*sigh* fine"_

"_ok just stay there and don't move"_

_As Nao leaves the apartment, Only to come back with a pair of scissors and a bunch of papers while texting something on her cell phone._

"_oO your back ahh whats with the papers and scissors? Are we gonna cut paper art or something? Snowflakes? But its not even winter. GAH OW! damn it quit with the hitting"_

"_then just shut up and stop saying stupid things. The papers are for registration for school and the scissors here dear mutt is for you."_

"_huh? For me? But I don't need …Aww hell no. no fricken way am I gonna …"_

"_well first things first lets do the paper work" interrupts the red head_

"_o-Oi did you hear me? I am not g…"_

"_shut up and bring your ass over here"_

_with a sigh she made her way over to the red head and began filling out the papers._

"_ok now we need to put a name. Hmm what shall I name thee" with a grin Nao then tries to think up a name. Not listening to a word the red head was saying._

"_ahh name …N-a-t … OW! what the hell did I say? Stop fricken hitting me"_

"_well if you weren't so stupid then I wouldn't have to."_

"_o-OI!__

"_you wanted to lay low right? You didn't want __**them**__ to find you right?"_

_with a nod she continues_

"_well then what better way then to change your identity and also go to a all boys school. Change your name and gender and get some education to that stupid brain of yours. Also you cant put your name. What kind of boy has a name like Natsuki huh? And no we are not going to use Kuga to that's too obvious. Hmm lets see oO I know hows about mut…"_

"_Tsuki…" Natsuki had said with a whisper while finger the ring on her chain_

"_Tsuki Kruger"_

"_Huh? What kind of name is t…" before Nao could finished she had noticed the distant look Natsuki wore and just agreed to it_

"_ok fine Tsuki Kruger it is then"_

_Once they had finished with the paper work and many glares and hitting later Nao had suddenly disappeared._

'_where'd she go now…huh? Whats this'_

_Feeling something wrap around her she looked to see what it was and who was the culprit. Upon seeing Nao tying her up and with a pair of scissors in hand she jumped up knocking Nao down in the process and booked it towards her bedroom locking the door with her back leaned up against it trying to free herself._

"_Come on mutt get your ass out of here we gotta cut that hair of yours"_

"_Hell fucken no. No ways in hell am I going to cut my hair"_

"_But we gotta make you over into a boy and long hair? Come on that's to femme"_

"_so I don't care guys have long hair too. All I have to do is bind my chest and that's it alright"_

"_K fine just come out here we still got something to do"_

_As the door slowly opens Natsuki peeks her head out and before she could fully come out Nao had grabbed her whilst making both of them drop to the ground with Nao on top._

"_O-o-Oi w-what are you doing? S-ST-STOP! You agreed that I wouldn't have to cut it …NAO!!"_

_Just as the scissor was nearing the raven tresses and the wolf pup came running out to aid his beloved owner Nao's phone had begun to ring a certain tune letting Nao know exactly who it is._

"_Tsk saved by the phone mutt"_

**---------------FLASHBACK END-------------------**

_'whew saved by the phone ha I should thank who ever it was that called because right when she answered it she left still talking to the person, damn spider left me there tied up on the ground took me awhile to get out. Though maybe I should get my hair styled better so it'll look more boyish? Yea that's what I should do just like getting a small hair cut nothing too drastic. Wow this lunch period is pretty long not that im complaining or anything.'_

At that last thought Tsuki's eyes had begun drifting shut while he played with the ring that is safely secured on a chain around his neck.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_

* * *

_

**Well that's how Tsuki now known that its none other than Natsuki ended up at Garderobe an all boys school with Fuuka an all girls school next to it. hope that had answered some questions. But I think im going to continue calling Natsuki/Tsuki a he until other wise.**

**Ahh next chapter there will be a little glimpse of Natsuki's past, new peoples, and maybe a chance meeting between the two? Idk**

**let me know what you think thanks for reading  
**


End file.
